valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai: 4001 A.D. (TPB)
| Universe = | Series = ''Rai'' (Volume 3) | Featured = Rai X | Writers = Matt Kindt | Artists = Cafu | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Rai: The Orphan'' | Next = — }} Solicitation Rocketing out of the pages of 4001 A.D…the origin of Rai revealed! For the first time ever, witness the violent foundation of Father’s space-born utopia of New Japan…and, with it, the shocking genesis of the line of guardians that bear the name Rai! Born and bred by Father to enforce peace at any cost, follow the first Rai and his successors across two millennia as they chronicle the history of 4001 A.D. – from the launch of New Japan into orbit to the latest Rai’s crusade to bring it crashing back down to Earth! Valiant mastermind Matt Kindt (4001 A.D.) and visionary artist CAFU (UNITY) uncover the never-before-told story of New Japan’s rise to power…and reveal just how the Valiant Universe of today became the 4001 A.D. of tomorrow! Collecting RAI #13-16. Issues * * * * Synopsis Rai #13 New Japan, 3001 A.D. In a malcontent New Japan, Osamu hears a voice, calling for help. Osamu runs from the orphanage towards the voice, picking up a cat companion along the way. Osamu follows the voice to the woods, where he finds a puddle of liquid, which happens to be Father. Osamu falls into the water, creating Raijin, the first Rai. Raijin begins to build New Japan, creating sectors such as 2007, A replica of 21st century Manhattan, and sector 2500, the Positronic Birthing Center. Positrons were also created in order to fill humanity's weaknesses. In Blackwater, Sector 2555, the Raddies, meet for the first time. They subsequently had their first rebellion, attacking the Positronic Birthing Center. Raijin enters the Birthing Center, attempting to peacefully calm down the rebellion. Raijin runs jumps down to help a voice in the sewers. As he makes his way to the voice, the Raddies catch him in a trap. Raijin is beaten by the Raddies once they mistake his water hose for a weapon. As they destroy Rai, they flush him out of the space station. This causes Father to build a new Rai. Rai #14 Mid 36th Century Sai had been the Rai of New Japan for one hundred years. Sai rushes to stop a suicide mob, that she has not been warned about by Father. In Sector 4001, Sai meets with Father after being summoned. Father explains the history of Rai, stating that each Rai serves for one hundred years. He warns Sai that she unable to handle upcoming events and that he has disposed of an angry mob. Sai runs away as she is informed that her successor has been named. At the Black Powder Shooting Range in Sector 3101, humans are shooting Positrons with revolvers. As a Positron is loading his king into a rubbish van, he is greeted by Mary Anger and a group of Positrons. Sai steps between the Positrons and the humans. Sai attempts to rescue the Positrons as the humans murder them during their non-violent protest. Aboto appears, killing the humans. Sai convinces the Positrons to run away during these events. Aboto leads Sai away, to watch as Father cuts away a section of New Japan. Sai realises that she is to be removed, like the sector of New Japan. Rai #15 Aboto speaks to Sai. He tells her of how he remembers his mother and his conception by Father. He tells of how Father would send him on missions to stop Raddies. When Father realises that he forgot to teach Aboto compassion, he casts Aboto down to Earth. On Earth, Aboto lays waste to a Manowar suit, assuming that it is Fathers new mission for him. Upon his return to New Japan, Aboto is assigned to kill all rebels and Sai by Father. Sai convinces Aboto to let her live. As the pair run away, Sai and Aboto fall in love. Father cuts Sai away from New Japan. Aboto runs towards Father in order to confront him. Aboto manages to survive his battle with Father as a new mother is chosen for New Japan. Sai is alive, and pregnant, on Earth. Rai #16 3981 A.D. A woman is chosen by Father to become the mother of Rai. She is told that he will have a great destiny. 4001 A.D. Rai battles a giant spider that the Raddies sent out. He defeats the creature before he is called back into action by Father. In sector 1642, Rai stumbles upon a massacre of Positrons. Rai interrogates people in sector 2007, who informed him of a crazy old geez who is in the unincorporated sectors. The interrogated individual sends out a messenger bird as he begins Phase 2. Aboto greets Rai in the unincorporated sector, informing him that he is too late. Aboto tells Rai that he has voluntarily chosen to help the Raddies and that he is merely a distraction. Aboto mentions how the massacred Positrons volunteered to be slaughtered. Rai is warned about Father as he Aboto attempts to recruit him. Aboto and Rai do battle in front of a captive audience throughout New Japan. Rai kills Aboto. The Raddies attack sector 3999. They install a virus in Father and kidnap Rai's Mother. The Raddies attempt to operate on Rai's Mother, but end up killing her instead. Rai is asked to investigate the murder of his mother. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:Rai TPB 4 2016 cvrA Mack.jpg| Collected Issues Rai Vol 3 13.jpg| Rai Vol 3 14.jpg| Rai Vol 3 15.jpg| Rai Vol 3 16.jpg| Related References